


Scattering Love

by a_pious_cruelty



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pious_cruelty/pseuds/a_pious_cruelty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week before her fortieth birthday, Pepper made an appointment to have her device removed.</p><p>The day before her appointment, her device went off.</p><p>A soulmate/vague TiMER AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scattering Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for Femslash February, but I didn't quite make the cut. 
> 
> Slightly fluffy, slightly angsty. With appearances by all the Avengers I could think of.

A week before her fortieth birthday, Pepper made an appointment to have her device removed.

The woman on the phone tried to change her mind. “Oh no, you can’t give up!” she said. Pepper thought maybe she’d said her name was Tina. “I met this wonderful couple, both in their seventies, just the other day. They didn’t meet until she was sixty-five and he was sixty-three. It could still happen, Miss Potts.”

Pepper politely insisted, and she got her appointment for noon on Thursday.

The day before her appointment, her device went off.

\--------

“Don’t get me wrong,” Tony said, “I’m glad you’re here, but I have the feeling that it’s because you don’t trust me.”

Pepper scanned the room. She quickly picked out a few women who could be trouble—a blonde in a low-cut blue dress, a leggy brunette, a dark-eyed beauty in stilettos. “If you could just behave yourself, I wouldn’t have to babysit you,” she said. She saw him checking out the brunette. “Don’t even think about it.”

Tony didn’t look away from the woman. “Think about what?”

Pepper grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to look at her. “This is a charity ball, Tony,” she said. “You are going to pretend to be a respectable adult, at least for tonight. Got it?”

“I love it when you take control like that,” Tony said, in a husky voice.

“We are going to go talk to Mr. DeConnick and his wife,” Pepper said, ignoring his remark. “You are not going to say a word about the cut of her dress or her necklace.”

“It’s a lovely necklace,” he said. “Really complements the boob job he got her.”

“Which is exactly what you’re not going to say.” Pepper took his arm and forced a smile, silently praying that Tony would, for once, control himself.

Still, when Tony more or less held his tongue during their brief conversation with Mr. and Mrs. DeConnick, Pepper couldn’t help but feel suspicious.

“See, I can be good,” Tony said, when they stepped away from the couple.

“Don’t think I’m going to let my guard down,” Pepper said.

“So distrusting,” Tony said. “You should really talk to someone about this paranoia issue you’ve got. Hey, I’ll get you a drink. They say a shot of vodka is as good as two therapy sessions.”

“No one says that,” Pepper replied. “I’ll take a martini.”

“Extra olives, right?” 

“Yeah,” Pepper said, and looked away. 

It was moments like this, moments when Tony recalled the little details, that made Pepper think that things could have been different for them. Maybe they could have worked together, as a couple—but there was that empty space on Tony’s wrist. He’d had a device, once, but he’d removed it himself when he was sixteen. The device was bullshit, he said. A self-fulfilling prophecy. 

These days, Pepper wasn’t certain he wasn’t right about that. Maybe once she had her own device removed—

Pepper shook her head to dislodge the thought. There were other reasons why she and Tony wouldn’t work together, beyond the possibility that they weren’t soulmates.

Pepper had just spotted Tony making his way back to her, martini in one hand and what looked like scotch in the other, when she heard a strange beeping sound. She glanced around and noticed a woman walking toward her, smiling at her. 

The woman reached her and extended her hand. “Hello,” she said. “I have to admit, I’m not really sure what to do here.”

Pepper automatically shook her hand. “What do you mean?”

The woman held up her wrist, showing her device. “Our devices,” she said. “They went off.”

Pepper stared at her, then looked down at her wrist. A name was flashing on her device. “Oh my God,” Pepper muttered.

“Didn’t expect this when I walked in here,” the woman said. She was still smiling. 

“This has to be some kind of a mistake,” Pepper blurted.

The woman frowned and looked down at her device. “Virginia Potts?”

Pepper looked down at her own device. Natasha Romanoff. “Yes, but I’m not—it must be a malfunction,” she said, slightly breathless. “You’re a woman.”

Natasha’s face fell. “Oh,” she said. “You’re not... I see.”

“I sense I’m interrupting something.”

Pepper glanced over at Tony and then took Natasha by the hand to lead her out on to the balcony. “I am so sorry,” Pepper said. “I don’t know what happened. I have an appointment tomorrow at OneLove on twenty-first street tomorrow for my device. We could have the technicians check both our devices.”

“Right,” Natasha said, nodding. She smiled, weakly. “What time?”

“Noon.” Pepper got out her phone. “We’ll exchange numbers just in case, okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” Natasha didn’t meet Pepper’s eye as she entered Pepper’s number into her phone and told Pepper hers.

Pepper thought about touching Natasha’s arm or giving her some physical reassurance, but she didn’t. “I really am sorry about this,” she said, hoping that was enough.

She could tell by Natasha’s expression that it wasn’t. “All right,” Natasha said. “Tomorrow, then.”

“Tomorrow,” Pepper echoed. 

Pepper went back inside; Natasha stayed out on the balcony. Probably, she needed some time alone. Pepper could understand.

She found herself with Tony, but she couldn’t quite recall seeking him out. 

“So,” Tony said, “what was that all about?”

“It’s nothing,” Pepper said, pressing her left wrist to her thigh. She didn’t need Tony catching sight of her device right now. 

Tony raised an eyebrow, but for once, he didn’t push it. 

Pepper stuck around for only a half an hour longer, until she couldn’t stand it anymore and told Tony she needed him to handle himself, because she wasn’t feeling well. She hadn’t seen Natasha again, but she’d been thinking about her. Of course it was a mistake. It had to be. Pepper had never been attracted to a woman romantically or sexually. Her soulmate couldn’t be a woman.

Once she was back at her apartment, Pepper took her time stripping off her dress and jewelry, trying not to think about what had happened. Still, she couldn’t push the image of Natasha’s smiling face out of her mind. She’d looked so happy.

Pepper stared at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror for a long time. “It’s a mistake,” she told herself, hoping that saying it again would make it more real. It didn’t.

She tried listening to music as she sat in her room, but she shut it off to sit in silence. She thought about calling her sister, but she didn’t know what she’d say. It was late, anyway, and even though Jessica would answer, Pepper didn’t want to wake her over a device malfunction.

Eventually, she went to bed. She didn’t sleep.

\----------

At the party, Natasha had been wearing a striking gold gown that went well against her skin tone. When they met at OneLove, she was in jeans and a t-shirt and had her hair thrown up in a ponytail. Much more casual, but somehow, Natasha still looked elegant. She was a beautiful woman. If Pepper were a lesbian or bisexual, she’d feel lucky to have Natasha as her soulmate.

Pepper smiled at Natasha when she sat next to her in the waiting room. “I really am sorry about this,” she said. 

Natasha shook her head. “No need to apologize,” she said. “It’s not your fault.”

Pepper couldn’t think of anything to say, so they sat together in awkward silence until a technician came for them. 

“Miss Potts?” the woman said. Her eyes landed on Natasha. “And a friend?”

“She needs her device checked,” Pepper said, standing. She extended her wrist. “See, I—”

“Oh my goodness!” the technician cried. “You found your soulmate! Congratulations, Miss Potts, I told you it would happen.”

So this was Tina. “It’s a mistake,” Pepper said, firmly. “I want to get mine checked to see what went wrong.”

“That’s impossible,” Tina said. She was smiling brightly. “The device never malfunctions.”

“First time for everything,” Pepper replied. “You see, I’m not… that is, my soulmate can’t be a woman.”

Tina put her hand on Pepper’s shoulder. “You’re not the first to be surprised by the gender of your soulmate, Miss Potts,” she said. “Sometimes, gender just doesn’t matter, because love knows no gender.”

“Okay,” Pepper said, “but I still want to get our devices checked.”

“All right, but there’s nothing wrong with them.” She motioned for Pepper and Natasha to follow her. 

Pepper hadn’t been in a OneLove office since she was thirteen and got her device. These days, they did the implants at home. 

Tina had Pepper sit down in the chair in the middle of the room and dragged a machine over. “This will check your device,” she said, putting Pepper’s wrist under the scanner. The machine whirred for several seconds, then let out a little ding. Tina looked at the screen. “Nope, no problems.” She turned to Natasha. “Do you still want to check your device?”

Natasha nodded. “Just to be sure.”

But Natasha’s device was functioning correctly. They’d been no mistake. Natasha Romanoff was Pepper’s soumate. 

“I know this may be a shock to you,” Tina said, “but you really are soulmates. Miss Potts, you don’t want your device out now, do you? We can still do that, if you do. I guess it doesn’t really matter now.”

“No, I guess it doesn’t matter,” Pepper said. 

Outside OneLove, Natasha and Pepper stood together. “I know some people who are really happy because of this,” Natasha said, holding up her wrist. “I understand you’re not gay, but I don’t want to lose a chance at getting to know you. I’d like to be friends, at least.”

“Right,” Pepper said. She took a deep breath and tried to smile. “I want to get to know you too, Natasha.” She reached out and touched Natasha’s arm. “I need a little time to think about this.”

“Of course,” Natasha said. 

Pepper got out her phone to check her schedule. “Sorry, I have a crazy work schedule.” She scrolled through her calendar, finding that the only free time she had in the next week was on her birthday. “This may be weird to ask, but do you want to come to my birthday party? It’s next Wednesday, at nine.”

“Sure, I’d love to,” Natasha said. 

“Good,” Pepper said. “It’s just going to be a few of my acquaintances and my boss. He’s—well, let me just apologize in advance for him.”

Natasha laughed. “I think I can handle him.”

“Just wait,” Pepper said. “I’ll text you the location.”

“Great,” Natasha said. “I’ll see you then.” 

Pepper returned to work, but she could hardly be expected to be able to concentrate after that. All her life, Pepper had imagined herself marrying a man, settling down, having kids. She’d stopped imagining the kids when she turned thirty-five, stopped imagining the man when she hit thirty-nine. Now the man was a woman, and she didn’t know what to do with that. 

All Pepper knew about Natasha was that she was nice and pretty. Also, she was young, clearly younger than Pepper by at least ten years. Pepper knew a guy who could tell her just about anything about Natasha’s life, but she’d never call him for this. 

Still, there was no harm in googling her. 

Natasha Romanoff, it turned out, was a ballerina, a principal dancer in her company. Her performance in the Black Swan had earned her enormous praise. And she was twenty-eight. 

That’s as deep as Pepper went. She wanted to get to know Natasha as a person, not as a piece of data on the internet. 

Pepper thought about leaving early, but she knew if she did, she’d just spend the evening in her apartment, driving herself crazy. Better to try to keep busy at work. Her birthday party wasn’t far off. She’d try to reassess her life when she met Natasha again. 

\------------

“My God, Jess, you didn’t have to come,” Pepper said as she hugged her sister.

Jessica gave her a friendly punch in the shoulder. Pepper winced and rubbed her arm. Friendly or not, Jessica had always been stronger than Pepper, despite being the younger sister. “Come on, Pep, like I’d miss this. The big four-oh!”

“Yeah,” Pepper said. Her smile was starting to feel more like a grimace. “Look, there’s something—”

“Pepper!” Tony swooped in with a kiss to Pepper’s cheek. “And Jess, nice to see you.” 

Jessica hugged Tony. “Hey, Tony,” she said. “How’s tricks?”

“Great, great. Hey, is your husband around?”

Jessica rolled her eyes and pointed Bruce out. “He’s been wanting to see you too,” she said, but Tony had already taken off toward Bruce. Jessica chuckled. “Those boys with their science. So, what were you saying?”

Pepper was about to answer when she saw Natasha enter the room. “Just a sec,” she said and walked over to Natasha. “I’m so glad you came,” she said. 

“I wouldn’t miss it.” Natasha held out a wrapped package. “I know you say I didn’t have to bring anything, but I had to bring something.”

Pepper took the package. It was small, about the size of a book, which is what she guessed it was. “Thank you,” Pepper said and squeezed Natasha’s hand. “My sister’s here, with her husband. If you’d like to meet them—but you don’t have to, if you’re not ready for that.”

“I’d like to,” Natasha said.

They walked together back to Jessica. “Hey,” Jessica said, and nodded at Natasha. “New friend?”

“Kind of,” Pepper said. She’d worn a cardigan tonight, so she pushed back the sleeve and showed Jessica her device. “She’s my soulmate. Natasha Romanoff.”

Jessica clapped her hand to her mouth. “Oh my God,” she said, through her fingers. Slowly, she lowered her hand. “Sorry,” she said, to Natasha. “It’s just—Pepper, you never told me you were bi.”

“I didn’t know,” Pepper said. “It was kind of a surprise.”

“What? What happened?”

“We were at a charity event,” Natasha said, “and our devices went off. Pepper didn’t even realize it was happening until I walked up to her. And then she thought it was a malfunction.”

“But it’s not,” Pepper said. 

“That’s a really good meet cute,” Jessica said. “Oh, and congratulations, of course. I’m so happy for you. I’ll tell Bruce the good news.”

Jessica wandered off, and Pepper turned toward Natasha. “Sorry, my sister’s a writer. Creative types, you know.”

Natasha’s eyebrow arched. “I consider myself a creative type, actually.”

Pepper feigned ignorance. “Oh? How so?”

“Not a starving artist, fortunately,” Natasha said. “I’m a dancer. Ballet.”

“Really? Come on, let me get you a drink.” 

They walked over to the bar, where Natasha ordered a martini. 

“That’s why I came to New York,” she said. “I’m actually a country girl. Indiana.”

“Wow,” Pepper said. “I never would have guessed.”

“I hope that’s not sarcastic,” Natasha said, smiling.

Pepper laughed. “No, no. You’re very sophisticated, Natasha.”

“So are you,” Natasha said. “You haven’t told me what you do that has such a crazy schedule.”

“I’m a personal assistant to a man child,” Pepper said, nodding toward Tony. Jessica was talking to Bruce, and Tony was less than subtly listening in.

“And what does he do?”

“He’s the CEO of Stark Industries,” Pepper said. “Except I sort of do his job for him.”

Natasha smiled. “Do you like it?”

“Yeah, believe it or not,” Pepper said. “As crazy as it gets, it’s still the best job I’ve ever had.” Pepper was watching Bruce, Jessica, and Tony. Tony’s face had just lit up, and he was looking at Pepper. “Brace yourself,” she said to Natasha. 

“No wonder you’ve been so distracted at work lately,” Tony said, once he was upon them. He took Natasha’s hand in his. “Tony Stark. Miss Romanoff, is it? Truly, it is a pleasure to meet the soulmate of my favorite employee.”

Natasha’s eyebrows went up and she glanced at Pepper. “Mr. Stark. Your reputation precedes you,” Natasha said. 

“Lies and slander, I assure you,” Tony said.

“What if I’ve heard good things?” Natasha asked, her lips curved in a smirk.

“Then if anything, Pepper was underestimating the size of it,” he said. 

“What, your ego?” Pepper said.

Tony laughed. “I can see why you two are soulmates. You’ll be great together.”

“I hope so,” Natasha murmured, looking down. 

Tony looked to Pepper, but she shook her head. “Well, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone,” he said, but seconds after he left, Jessica and Bruce came over to congratulate them. Soon, word of Pepper’s match went around the room, and everyone had to give Natasha and Pepper their congratulations and well wishes. 

By the end of that, Pepper felt exhausted and her face hurt from smiling for her friends, though she wasn’t really that close to any of them. Her real friends were people she hadn’t had contact with in some time. “Do you mind if we step outside?” she asked Natasha, who shook her head.

French doors led out onto a simple but pretty garden. Pepper sat on one of the benches, and Natasha sat next to her. “You haven’t opened your present,” Natasha said, nodding at the package Pepper was still holding.

“Oh yeah, sorry about that,” Pepper said and slipped her finger under the edge of the wrapping. As she suspected, it was a book. The Sensitive Plant, by Percy Bysshe Shelley. By the look of it, Pepper guessed it was an early edition, probably quite valuable. “Oh my God,” she said. “I don’t think I can accept this.”

Natasha smiled. “Don’t think about it,” she said. “I’ve had it for a while. I know not everyone likes poetry…”

Pepper put her hand over Natasha’s. “I love poetry,” she said. “Thank you.”

For a few moments, they just looked into each other’s eyes. Pepper could feel herself starting to blush, but she couldn’t look away.

Then Jessica called to Pepper that it was time for cake, and they both looked away.

“Cake,” Pepper muttered, as Jessica handed her a piece. “I’m too old for cake.”

“Never too old for cake,” Jessica said. “Besides, you’ve got a lot to celebrate.” She nudged Pepper. “Way to go, sis. If I were to go gay for a woman, Miss Romanoff would be high up on the list.”

Pepper rolled her eyes but smiled. “She seems nice,” she says. “I mean, first we’ll have to, you know—”

Jessica grinned.

“Date,” Pepper said. God, sometimes Jessica was as bad as Tony with sexual innuendo. “We’ll see what happens.”

“Well, I never thought I’d have anything in common with Bruce.” Jessica glanced over at Bruce, who was talking to Natasha. “Now we’ve got a kid and we’re madly in love.” She looked back at Pepper. “What does she do?”

“She’s a ballerina,” Pepper said. “Pretty good at it, too.”

“Wow,” Jessica said. “That’s… so not your type.”

“I know,” Pepper said. “But it’s meant to be.” She looked at Natasha, who caught her looking and smiled at her. Pepper smiled back. 

Jessica hummed. “You’ve got the spark,” she said. 

Pepper didn’t know what to say to that, so she just shrugged it off. 

At the end of the night, Pepper went up to Natasha. “I hope you had a good time,” she said. “We should set up something more private together.” A date, but Pepper couldn’t quite bring herself to say that.

“Yes, I’d like that,” Natasha said. “Do you have to check your schedule?”

“Actually, I was thinking next Friday night,” Pepper said. “If you’re free then.”

“I am,” Natasha said. “Got a place in mind?”

“Do you like French food?”

“Love it,” Natasha said. “Seven o’clock?”

Pepper nodded. “Sounds good.” She felt like she should do something like kiss Natasha’s cheek, but instead she gave her a quick, awkward hug. 

Natasha’s eyes were shielded when Pepper drew back. “Thank you for giving this a try,” she said. “I know it can’t be easy for you.”

“Easier than you’d think,” Pepper said, without really thinking.

The shield over Natasha’s eyes lifted a little, and she smiled. 

When she got home, Pepper sat up for a long time and just stared at the name on her wrist.

\----------

Pepper didn’t have any lesbian friends. She did have two bisexual friends, but she hadn’t spoken to them in a long time. Calling them up out of the blue to talk about her true love wasn’t something she felt comfortable doing. 

Actually, Pepper didn’t have many friends, and none she felt close enough to talk with about Natasha. Over the years, her friends from college and work had faded out of her life, replaced by the larger than life figure of Tony Stark. She didn’t mind, usually; unlike most women who had put their work first, Pepper didn’t really regret her choice. She had done a lot for Stark Industry, and no matter how obnoxious Tony could be, she liked having him in her life.

But Pepper couldn’t confide in Tony about this. She’d never discussed her love life with him, and she’d tried, in vain, to ignore what passed for love in his life. She’d spent so many years wondering if he hadn’t taken out his device, would it say her name? There was no putting the device back in once it was out, and Tony never would have replaced his.

Now, she knew it wouldn’t have said her name, because her name was on Natasha’s wrist. Pepper was starting to accept this, but she still found herself stressing out the day of her date with Natasha.

Who paid on a lesbian date? Who opened the doors, pulled out the chair? What should Pepper wear? Would they kiss at the end? Pepper thought they’d at least hug, since she’d hugged Natasha last time, but she wasn’t sure if Natasha would expect something more. She doubted Natasha would expect sex, not on the first date, but even the thought of kissing Natasha made Pepper squirm. She wasn’t ready for that, not yet.

She briefly considered calling Jessica, but decided against it. She’d handle these issues as she came upon them. Surely lesbian dating couldn’t be that difficult.

They’d arranged to meet at Capsouto Freres, and Pepper got there ten minutes early and spent those ten minutes fretting in the waiting area. 

She stood up too quickly when Natasha came in. Pepper had chosen a modest green dress, not too showy, not too sexy—not something she’d wear on a first date, normally, but she’d decided to err on the side of modesty. Natasha was in a simple but curve-hugging little black dress, and her hair fell down in loose curls over her shoulders. She looked beautiful.

“Hi,” Pepper said. She almost held out her hand, but stopped herself. Of course they weren’t going to shake hands. She made herself smile, knowing that anyone could see she was nervous. She’d never been good at disguising her nerves. 

Natasha put her hand on Pepper’s shoulder. “Relax,” she said. “This is like any other date.”

Pepper burst into a little nervous laughter. “Yeah,” she said. “Sorry, it’s just—it feels different.”

“Don’t worry,” Natasha said. “We’re going to have a good time, I promise.”

They were seated in a secluded corner, and they ordered a bottle of wine. “I have to thank you again for the book,” Pepper said. “It’s so beautiful.”

“You’re welcome,” Natasha said. “It’s one of my favorite poems.”

“But it’s so sad,” Pepper said. She’d taken the time to sit down and read the poem. It was about a sensitive plant in a garden that fell into disarray when its caretaker died. In the end, the plant died.

Natasha tilted her head to the side. “I don’t think so,” she said. “For love, and beauty, and delight, there is no death nor change: their might exceeds our organs, which endure no light, being themselves obscure.”

Pepper’s eyebrows went up. “Wow,” she said. “You remember all that?”

“Like I said, it’s one of my favorites,” Natasha replied. “So really, it’s a hopeful poem. Beauty and love never really die.”

“I never was that good at interpreting poems,” Pepper said. 

“But you like poetry?”

“I like how it sounds,” Pepper said. “It’s beautiful, even if I don’t always get it. English wasn’t really my thing in school.” 

“What was?” Natasha asked. 

“Math, actually,” Pepper said. “I like things that are definite, things that have rules. I guess that’s why I was drawn to business. It has structure. I was never a creative type.”

“I was the opposite,” Natasha said. “I lived to dance.”

They talked for a while about their careers, and Pepper asked Natasha what made her love dance.

Natasha leaned back. “I can’t really explain it,” she said. “It makes me feel alive when I dance. I couldn’t imagine life without it. I’m so fortunate that I can make a living from it. But even if I couldn’t, I would still have to dance. It’s who I am.”

“I’ll have to come see you perform sometime,” Pepper said, hoping that wasn’t too forward. From what she could find online, Natasha was an talented ballerina, and Pepper wanted to see her dance.

Natasha smiled. “You should,” she said. “Actually, I have a performance next week. I can get you a ticket, if you’d like that.”

“I’d love that,” Pepper said. There was another moment, like that moment in the garden, when they just looked at each other. This time, Pepper broke the gaze. “So,” she said, “what’s your family like?”

“They’re your average Midwestern family,” Natasha said. “Very boring. My father’s an accountant. My mom’s a teacher.”

“Any siblings?”

Natasha nodded. “Younger brother. His name is James, but we all call him Bucky. He’s in the army, just did a tour in Afganistan.”

“How old is he?” Pepper asked.

“He’s twenty-four,” Natasha said, and Pepper took in a breath.

“And you—you’re only twenty-eight,” Pepper said. “God. You’re way too young for me, you know?”

“You know it’s impolite to talk about a lady’s age,” Natasha said, playfully. She quickly sobered and touched Pepper’s hand. “Does it really bother you? Because I don’t care about the age difference.”

“A little,” Pepper admitted. “I just can’t help but feel you deserve someone younger.”

Natasha shook her head vigorously. “I’d like to believe I deserve you, Pepper,” she said. 

Pepper looked down. “Well,” she said, “if you’ll put up with an old lady…”

Natasha laughed. “You’re hardly an old lady,” she said. 

“Some days it feels like it.” But this wasn’t a subject Pepper wanted to dwell on. “You met my sister, obviously,” she said. “She’s younger, too.”

“Yes, she and her husband were very nice to me,” Natasha said. “She told me a little about your father.” She tactfully didn’t mention Pepper’s mother, who had died two years ago. “He sounds like a good man.”

“He is,” Pepper said, and she talked for a while about him. She’d always been close to her father, closer than she’d ever been to her mother or sister. 

By the end of the meal, Pepper was feeling very comfortable with Natasha. She was easy to be around. Pepper liked her. “So, next week?” Pepper said.

“Yes,” Natasha said. “I’ll have the ticket sent to your office.”

It turned out that on a lesbian date, you split the bill. Pepper didn’t mind.

Outside the restaurant, Pepper’s nerves returned. “That was really nice,” she said. She shifted from one foot to the other, feeling like a kid on her first date. 

“I had a good time.” Natasha looked at her for a moment, then leaned in. Pepper’s heart jumped, and she couldn’t decide if this was something she wanted or not. But Natasha only kissed her cheek lightly. She drew back and smiled. “Good night, Pepper.”

That night, Pepper actually slept well.

\----------------

“I can’t,” Pepper said, turning away from the computer to face Tony. “I have a date.”

Tony pulled a chair up next to her. “Pepper, look, you’ve got to—” Tony paused, apparently just catching what she’d said. “Oh, right. You know, it’s going to take me a while to get used to you having a love life.”

He didn’t mean for it to be a jab, but it stung a little, nonetheless. “Yes, you will,” she said. “I know it’s boring, but you have to go.”

“I’ll take Rhodey,” Tony said. “Although Rhodey’s nowhere near as pretty as you, Pep. Especially in a dress.”

“I can imagine,” Pepper said. 

“There was this one time, after we did shots of something, I can’t even remember what—”

Pepper held up her hand. “Please, spare me the details. Have a good time with Rhodey.”

Tony grinned. “Oh, I will,” he said, but Pepper knew there was no reason to worry. James would keep Tony in line. “So how are things going with Natasha?”

Pepper couldn’t stop a smile from rising up on her lips. She and Natasha had been texting back and forth over the last week, and Pepper was starting to think of her as a good friend. “It’s good,” she said. “Really good, in fact.”

Tony grinned at her. “Look at you.”

“What?”

“You’re glowing,” he said. “You really like this girl.”

“Not like that,” Pepper said. “We’re friends.”

“For now,” Tony said. “Just wait. Things will heat up.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “I’m still not gay,” she said. 

“Trust me, that stuff can sneak up on you,” Tony said. “Like this one time with Rhodey—”

“Definitely don’t want to hear about that,” she said. She knew Tony was bisexual, but she didn’t want the dirty details. 

“All right, but mark my words, you’re going to be making the beast with two backs with that woman,” Tony said. 

“Tony, you’re so crude,” Pepper said. 

“Hey, it’s a Shakespeare reference,” Tony said. “Dude was dirty. They don’t tell you that in high school.”

“You didn’t even go to high school,” Pepper pointed out. 

“True.” Tony stood. “Well, I guess you have work to do. I’m going to go blow stuff up. For science.”

Pepper just arched an eyebrow.

“It’s work-related,” he said.

“Fine,” she said, with a sigh. “Go blow stuff up.”

He left, grinning, and Pepper turned back to her work. Beast with two backs. So typical of Tony. But he had a point. Pepper was a sexual person, and Natasha was her true love. If Pepper did fall in love with her—but Pepper wasn’t ready to think of Natasha in those terms. For now, they were just friends. It was easier that way, simpler. Things could get complicated later.

\--------------

Pepper had thought her nerves wouldn’t return the night of Natasha’s performance, but they did. “For God’s sake,” she muttered to her reflection as she ran her fingers through her hair. “You’re not the one performing, idiot.” She took in a deep breath and let it out. It didn’t help. 

She took one last look at herself in the mirror. Once again, she’d gone for modest, wearing a simple sheath dress that she’d always liked. It wasn’t overtly sexy, but Pepper had to admit her ass looked great in it. Not that she needed to look sexy. This wasn’t a date, not really.

Pepper rubbed her temples. She was just going to watch Natasha dance. Nothing more to it.

She sighed. Of course there was more to it. After Pepper watched her dance—well, they might go out to dinner, they might not. Best not to think about it too hard.

Pepper grabbed her purse and left her apartment before she could rethink her outfit choice. 

This wasn’t Pepper’s first time seeing a ballet, though she typically preferred opera. She’d never loved the ballet, but she wouldn’t let Natasha know that. However she felt about the ballet, she’d tell Natasha that she’d loved it. 

The ballet was Giselle, and Natasha was playing the title role. Pepper had seen this ballet once before, and while she’d enjoyed it, she wasn’t prepared for Natasha’s performance. 

Natasha was always beautiful, but on the stage, she was radiant. Her movements were smooth; her dancing was flawless. As she watched Natasha dance, Pepper held her breath without realizing it. Natasha had said that she dancing made her feel alive, and Pepper could see it in the way she danced. Even though there was a crowd of people all watching Natasha, Pepper felt like she was alone with Natasha, dancing the ballet to perfection. It was a strangely intimate moment, like Pepper was seeing into Natasha’s soul.

Pepper wished she could catch Natasha’s eye, so that she could convey to her, through her gaze, how awed she was. But Natasha was completely absorbed in the dance, and she never looked at Pepper.

When the ballet ended, Pepper made her way backstage to Natasha’s dressing room, as they’d agreed she would. She knocked on the door, and Natasha’s voice called for her to come in. 

“Natasha, that was incredible,” Pepper said. She saw a bouquet of roses on Natasha’s vanity. “I should have brought you flowers.”

Natasha shook her head. She was smiling broadly, but she ducked her head, like she was trying to hide how pleased she was. “They’re from a friend,” Natasha said. She nodded toward the corner. “Pepper, this is Jane Blake. Jane, Pepper Potts.”

Pepper looked over and saw a woman standing in the corner with her arms crossed. She walked over to Pepper and held out her hand, which Pepper took. “Nice to meet you,” she said. Maybe Pepper was imagining it, but she sounded a little cold. 

Natasha put her hand on Jane’s shoulder. “Jane’s been looking forward to meeting you,” Natasha said. “Isn’t that right, Jane?”

“Of course.” Jane’s smile was definitely forced, and Pepper couldn’t figure out why. “I wanted to meet the woman who made Natasha cry.”

“Jane!” Natasha said. She looked to Pepper. “I’m sorry. I was upset after that night we met. Things are fine, now. Right, Jane?”

Jane huffed an annoyed breath. “Yeah, I guess. Just don’t make her cry again.”

Natasha gently pushed Jane toward the door. “Thank you for the flowers,” she said. “I’m sure your husband is waiting for you to get home.”

“Fine,” Jane muttered. She nodded at Pepper, and then she was gone. 

“I’m so sorry about that,” Natasha said. “Jane’s kind of protective. We’ve been friends a long time.”

“I’m sorry I made you cry,” Pepper said. 

“Forget it,” Natasha said, waving her hand. “That wasn’t an easy night, but it’s over.” Her smile returned. “I’m glad you liked the ballet.”

Pepper touched Natasha’s arm. “I loved it,” she said. “You were stunning. Really.”

Natasha’s smile widened. “Did you want to go out somewhere?”

“Of course,” Pepper said. “Do you have a place in mind?”

Natasha nodded. “But you’re a little overdressed.”

The place Natasha had in mind was a little diner. “Come here often?” Pepper asked, as they sat down. 

“After nearly every performance,” Natasha said. “It’s a nice place to wind down. Plus they have the best chocolate chip pancakes.”

And even though it was late, Natasha ordered the chocolate chip pancakes, and Pepper laughed at her. 

“I’m telling you, they’re the best,” Natasha said. 

“Next time,” Pepper said. She ordered a club sandwich.

As they waited for their food to come, Pepper asked about Jane. “How long have you known her?”

“Since we were kids, actually,” Natasha said. “We grew up on the same street.”

“Is she a dancer too?”

Natasha laughed. “Pretty much the exact opposite. Astrophysicist.”

“Wow,” Pepper said, raising her eyebrows. “And you’re still friends?”

“Yeah,” Natasha said. “She used to travel a lot, but now she’s settled down in New Jersey. She just had a daughter with her husband. I’m the godmother.”

Pepper smiled. “I love kids. My sister has a seven-year-old boy. He’s adorable.”

Their food arrived, and they talked for a while about Pepper’s nephew and Natasha’s goddaughter. 

“I’d like to have a kid, one day,” Natasha said, and there was a pause, in which they were both aware that they were discussing their future together without acknowledging it.

“Me too,” Pepper said, quietly. “I thought it was too late.”

“I don’t think it’s too late,” Natasha said, and then they were both silent for a few moments. “You’ve got to try these,” Natasha said, cutting off a piece of her syrup soaked pancakes with her fork. “Here.” She held out the fork.

Pepper leaned forward and took the piece of pancake in her mouth. Her eyes connected with Natasha’s and again, Pepper felt like blushing. She looked down. “Mm,” she said, chewing. “That is good.”

“Told you.”

They talked for a little bit longer before they were both ready to call it a night. They stood to leave, and Natasha reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Pepper’s ear. She was smiling, a little, but there was an intensity in her eyes that made Pepper’s breath catch. “I’m so glad you came,” she said, her voice low. 

“Yeah,” Pepper managed to choke out. “Me too.” 

She was sure, she was so sure that Natasha was going to kiss her, right there in that diner. But Natasha didn’t. She didn’t even hug Pepper, just said good night and left.

Pepper stood by the table, stunned, for a few seconds before she recovered from whatever had just happened. 

\------------

“So I was thinking we should have the next company meeting at whorehouse. Shake things up, you know.”

“Hmm?” Pepper says. She’d just gotten a text from Natasha. _Come over tonight._ She was trying to figure out how to respond. “Wait, what did you say?” She looks up at Tony. The word “whorehouse” had just penetrated her consciousness. “I’m going to assume you were just trying to get my attention.”

“That her?” Tony asks, nodding at Pepper’s Blackberry. 

“Yeah. She, uh—” Pepper ran her hand through her hair. “She wants me to come to her place tonight.”

“Nice,” Tony said. 

Pepper frowned. “I’m not sure.”

Tony gestures for her to go on. 

“Well, we haven’t—I mean, we haven’t even kissed,” Pepper said.

“Yet?” 

“I don’t know,” Pepper said, closing her eyes briefly. “Sometimes I think—but I don’t know,” she said again.

“Well,” Tony said, “do you like her?”

“God,” Pepper said. “This is like puberty all over again.”

Tony laughed. “That bad?”

“Kind of.” Pepper looked down at the message Natasha sent. “I like her, yes. But am I attracted to her? Could I spend the rest of my life with her?”

“That last question’s kind of big,” Tony said. “Maybe you should just stick with the first one.”

Pepper shook her head. “I’m not sure,” she said. “There are moments when—” She gestured, trying to find the words for how Natasha made her feel. She couldn’t, so she turned up her hands. “Maybe.”

“If you haven’t even kissed, I doubt she’s inviting you over for sex,” Tony said. 

It was a reasonable conclusion, but it was strange to hear Tony being so… well, real, if Pepper had to put a word to it. She was used to Tony making jokes about everything. She’d seen him like this a few times before, including after Pepper’s mother died. It was proof that there was substance to Tony Stark, beyond his witty veneer. She was grateful he was showing that substance now, when she needed someone to rely on. 

“Why’d you take out your device?” Pepper said.

“I’ve told you that,” Tony said.

“You said you thought it was bullshit,” Pepper said. “But that’s not true, is it?”

Tony looked down. “You get right to the heart of it, don’t you, Pep?” He looked up. “I guess you know why.”

“You were scared,” Pepper said. She was beginning to understand why.

“Forever is a frightening thing,” Tony said. “Maybe it was a little bit about teenage rebellion. But you’re right. Because you get it, now.”

Pepper didn’t say anything, but yes, she did get it. The device had told her that she was meant to spend the rest of her life with Natasha. She’d always thought she’d be overjoyed when her device went off, but the reality was overwhelming. Even forgetting that Natasha was a woman, even forgetting that Natasha was too young—with anyone, it would have been difficult to accept. 

“But I want,” Pepper started to say, but feared stopped her voice. “I want to love her,” she said, softly.

“Let it happen,” Tony said. “It’s all you can do.”

It sounded so simple, but Pepper knew that letting this happen meant relinquishing the control she’d always held on to so desperately. “It’s so hard,” she said. “I don’t think I can do this.”

Tony put his arm around her. “Pepper, I’ve never seen anything defeat you,” he said. “I know you can do this.”

Pepper smiled a little at him. “Thanks,” she said, hoping he would understand just how much she appreciated this.

Tony squeezed her shoulder, letting her know that he did. “Text her back,” he said. “She’s probably worrying that she came on too strong or that you’ve lost interest.”

Pepper took out her Blackberry and took a deep breath. _Sure, what time?_

\------------

“I have to warn you, I have the worst taste in movies,” was how Natasha greeted Pepper at the door. 

“Oh? Like what?” Pepper said. She’d worn jeans and a t-shirt, figuring that movie night at Natasha’s place was meant to be a casual affair. She was right; Natasha was in a white cami and jeans. She wasn’t wearing a bra, Pepper noticed.

“I love gory horror films,” she said. “But I’ve also got some cheesy rom-coms, if you don’t like horror.”

Pepper smiled. “I love gory films.”

“Great! I’ve got the Dawn of the Dead remake.” She led Pepper into the living room, and Pepper sat on the couch. 

“The one with the zombie baby?” she asked.

“That’s the one.” She disappeared into what Pepper assumed was the kitchen. “If you don’t like beer, I have some wine coolers.”

“I’ll take a beer,” Pepper said. 

Natasha came out with two cans and held one out to Pepper. “I’m surprised,” Pepper said. “I wouldn’t have expected you’d be a horror-watching, beer-drinking kind of girl.”

“Didn’t think you would be either,” Natasha said, settling down next to Pepper. “You don’t go rock-climbing on the weekends, do you?”

“Uh, no,” Pepper said. “Why, do you?”

“Sometimes,” Natasha said. She had this mischievous smirk on her face. “I should take you next time.”

“No thank you,” Pepper said quickly. 

Natasha’s grin widened. “I’ll get you to agree someday,” she said, pressing start on the movie. 

It had been years since Pepper had sat down with a beer and a gory film. Probably the last time, she’d done it with Jessica, since Jessica was the one who’d gotten her into horror films in the first place. 

Pepper couldn’t help but sneak glances at Natasha during the movie. She kept thinking, this is my soulmate, which made a weird, half-frightened, half-fuzzy feeling rise up in her chest. This was her soulmate, sitting on the couch with her, drinking a beer and wincing when a zombie got its head shot off. Pepper realized, suddenly, that she could fall in love with Natasha, not just that she wanted to fall in love with her. 

She took a sharp breath, but Natasha didn’t say anything, probably attributing it to the action on the television. Pepper didn’t really pay attention to the rest of the movie, or the next movie Natasha put on, until Natasha paused it.

“What’s up?” Natasha said, tilting her head to the side. 

“Nothing,” Pepper said. 

“I don’t think so,” Natasha said. “You’re distracted. Like you don’t want to be here.”

“No, I do,” Pepper insisted. “It’s just…”

Natasha waited for her to go on. 

“You’re my soulmate.”

Natasha looked down at her device. “Yeah, that’s what these things say. Are you still freaked out about that?” She’s smiling a little, like she doesn’t mind Pepper still being a little freaked out. 

“No,” Pepper said. “Yes. It’s more…” She let out a breath. “I could love you.”

Natasha sits up straight, her smile fading away. “Yeah?” 

“I just realized that,” Pepper explained. “And it’s scary.”

Natasha leaned forward, toward Pepper. “What scares you about it?” she said, softly. 

“I’ve never been in love before,” Pepper said. “Can you believe it? Forty years old and I’ve never been in love.”

“But you’ve been with men, before,” Natasha said.

“Yes, but I never let myself fall in love with them,” Pepper said. “I couldn’t, not when I knew they weren’t my soulmate.” She paused. “You know, I used to only date men without devices. Then if it seemed like things were good between us, I would ask them to get the device implanted. Most of them did. But none of them ever had my name.”

“Must have been hard to go through, so many times,” Natasha said. “Is that why you were going to get your device out?”

Pepper nodded. “I figured this was it. I didn’t want to try anymore.”

“Pepper,” Natasha said, “I can’t even tell you how glad I am that I came to that party, especially considering how little time I had to get to you.” Natasha took Pepper’s hands in hers. “If you fall in love with me, if I fall in love with you—we can’t say that it will always be easy for us, but I want it to happen. And I do think it could happen.”

They looked into each other’s eyes, and Pepper thought, this is it. They were finally going to kiss. But Natasha let go of her hands and put the movie back on, leaving Pepper feeling confused. 

They didn’t kiss when Pepper left, either, but they did discuss going out to dinner again. Natasha’s pick. “Not a diner, this time,” Natasha said.

Pepper smiled, without really feeling it. “Great.”

\-----------------

“Hey, Jess,” Pepper said. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Jessica said over the phone. “How’s it going?”

“Good, good,” Pepper said, nodding. “Well, no. Not so good.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Uh, well, it’s Natasha,” Pepper said.

“Yeah?”

“She’s—I mean, we—we haven’t kissed,” Pepper said. She’d hadn’t really meant to call her sister, but somehow, she’d ended up dialing her number as she sat in her apartment. 

“And you want to?” Jessica sounded a little surprised. “I thought you were just friends.”

“Well, yeah,” Pepper said. “And no. There have been these moments, and the other night… I feel like I wanted her to kiss me.”

“So why didn’t you kiss her?” Jessica asked. “Just go for it.”

“What if she doesn’t like me like that?”

“Pepper,” Jessica said, in her “are you an idiot?” voice. “You’re beautiful, successful, smart. Hell, I’d have a girl crush on you if you weren’t my sister.”

“That’s weird, Jess,” Pepper said. “But thanks, I guess.”

“You’ve never been a timid woman, Pep,” Jessica said. “Just kiss her.”

“All right,” Pepper said, though she was still hoping that Natasha would make the first move. 

Pepper fretted over the possibility of kissing Natasha all week, and up until the minute she arrived at the restaurant. 

Natasha came up to her, with that smile on her face that was starting to do things to Pepper, the one that made Natasha’s nose wrinkle a little, and kissed Pepper’s cheek. Her lips lingered a litte, and a good kind of shock flared through Pepper’s body, but she smiled to reassure Natasha that that was okay. 

During the dinner, Pepper decided to broach the subject of how Natasha realized she was a lesbian.

“It’s kind of your typical story,” she said. “I dated some guys in high school, but I never really got anything out of it. They all liked me, but I didn’t feel anything toward them. Then I met Carol, in my first dance troupe.” 

“Oh?” Pepper said. “And how did Carol make you feel?”

“Amazing,” Natasha said. “She made my heart race, made my stomach twist up in knots, in a good way.”

“What happened?”

“I kissed her,” Natasha said. “She politely told me that she was not a lesbian.”

“Ouch.” Pepper winced in sympathy. “And after that?”

“I had a girlfriend for a couple years,” Natasha said. “Maria. She kissed me first.”

Pepper couldn’t help but overanalyze that. Was Natasha dropping a hint? Had she been waiting all along for Pepper to make the first move? 

“She was my only serious girlfriend,” Natasha said, which got Pepper’s mind off kissing.

“Why’s that?”

Natasha shrugged. “I don’t know,” she said. “I guess it’s partly that I just didn’t have the time. Dancing takes a lot of work.”

“That I can understand,” Pepper said. “Not the dancing part, but not having time.”

“Was it worth it?” Natasha asked.

“Yeah, it was,” Pepper said. “I’m proud of what I’ve done. Was it worth it for you?”

“Definitely,” Natasha said. “And… I still got you.”

It was a statement of attachment that Pepper wasn’t sure she was ready to hear, but she nodded. “Yeah, you did.” 

They moved to less serious talk as the meal progressed, but Pepper started thinking about kissing again as the meal drew to an end. 

“Do you want to go back to my place?” she blurted, before she could reconsider. 

Natasha arched an eyebrow at her abruptness. 

“For coffee,” Pepper added. “Or tea, if you don’t like coffee.”

“I like coffee,” Natasha said. “I’d like to have coffee with you.”

“Good,” Pepper said, nodding like an idiot. “You can follow me back to my place.”

“Calm,” Pepper told herself in the car, as she led Natasha back to her apartment. “You can do this, Virginia. You can kiss this woman. This beautiful, sweet woman. You can do it and you will.”

Once they were in the apartment, they sat on the couch and waited for the coffee to brew. “So there’s something I’ve been meaning to do,” Pepper said, looking down at her hands, unable to look at Natasha. 

“Yes?” Natasha said. 

“Yeah,” Pepper said. “It’s just, it’s kind of hard for me and I really should just do it but I can’t.”

“Pepper,” Natasha said, tipping up Pepper’s chin so that they were looking at each other. “Just shut up.” And then she pressed her lips to Pepper’s.

For a moment, Pepper felt like she was being kissed for the first time again. She didn’t know what to do with her mouth or her hands; she felt clumsy and unsexy. 

Then she snapped out of it and put her hand on Natasha’s cheek, parting her lips so her tongue could slide into Natasha’s mouth. Their tongue moved over each other, and Natasha grabbed Pepper by the hip, making a muffled moaning sound. It twisted up Pepper’s insides in a pleasant way, and she dove deeper into Natasha’s mouth, pulled her body closer.

They kissed for what felt like a long time. When they drew away from each other, they were both pink and gasping softly. They smiled at each other, dopily. 

“So, uh,” Pepper said. “Coffee?”

Natasha pulled her close and started kissing her again. 

Pepper hadn’t made out like this in years. It was like they’d both been waiting impatiently for this moment, and their need for each other made them grab each other a little too tight, kiss each other beyond breathlessness. “Oh God,” Natasha said, and then she returned her lips to Pepper’s. 

Pepper felt warmth growing between her legs, and when Natasha’s hand began to slide down to Pepper’s thigh, she let it happen. 

But when Natasha slipped the tips of her fingers under the edge of Pepper’s skirt, Pepper stopped her hand. “This is really good,” Pepper said. “But I’m not quite ready for that.”

Natasha nodded, not looking at all upset. “I understand.” She kissed Pepper, lightly. “And I can wait.”

They kissed for a while longer before Natasha said, reluctantly, that she had to leave. “My brother’s coming to New York for a few days,” she said. “I’d love for you to meet him.”

“Yes, of course,” Pepper said. “Just tell me when.”

Pepper followed Natasha to the door, but when Natasha stepped out, Pepper couldn’t help but catch her arm and give her one last kiss good night.

Someone in the hallway wolf whistled. “Get a room, you two.”

Pepper looked over to see her neighbor, Clint. “Ignore him,” Pepper told Natasha. “Good night.”

“Good night,” Natasha said, and left. 

Clint nodded toward Natasha’s retreating back. “That your girlfriend?”

“Uh,” Pepper said. “Yeah. She is.”

“Congratulations,” Clint said, with sly grin, and then disappeared into his apartment.

Pepper drew back into her own apartment, feeling happy and content. 

_That your girlfriend?_

Pepper grinned. Yeah. That was her girlfriend.

\--------------

When Pepper opens the door to let Natasha and her brother into the apartment, Bucky thrust a bottle of vodka into her hands. “Hey,” he said. “I’m James, but call me Bucky.” He wrapped his arms around Pepper.

“Oh,” she said, patting his back awkwardly. “Hi. Thank you for the vodka. I’m Pepper.”

Natasha smiles and rolls her eyes. “I tried to talk him out of the vodka, sorry,” she said, before giving Pepper a quick kiss. “It’s a joke, because I’m Russian.”

Pepper put the vodka in the kitchen and instead brought out the wine she’d had chilling. “You’re Russian?” she said. “I thought you were from Indiana.”

“She’s adopted,” Bucky said. “Russian orphanage.”

“We have different last names,” Natasha said. “Our parents wanted me to keep a piece of my heritage. But tonight’s about Bucky, not me.” 

They went into the living room with the wine and sat. “So, you’re in the army, Bucky?” Pepper said, pouring out glasses of wine. 

“Yeah, I signed up at eighteen,” he said. “It was the only thing I ever wanted to do.”

They chatted a little while about Bucky’s career in the military before Bucky shook his head. “Come on,” he said. “This isn’t what you want to know.”

“What do you mean?” Pepper said. 

“You want to ask me about Natasha’s embarrassing secrets,” Bucky said. “I’ll spill.”

Natasha groaned. “Please, Bucky, no. I’m trying to keep her good opinion of me.”

“Well now I’m curious,” Pepper said, smiling. “Tell me more.”

“She used to eat cat food when she was little,” Bucky said.

“Oh God,” Natasha said, burying her face in her hands. 

Pepper laughed and then clapped her hand over her mouth. 

“She’d get right down on the floor with the cat and eat her food,” Bucky said. 

“Ugh, why are you doing this?” Natasha said. She looked to Pepper. “It’s a habit I outgrew, I promise.”

“Did you have a preference for wet or dry food?” Pepper asked, and Bucky laughed.

Natasha threw her a friendly glare. “I don’t remember. I’ve got plenty of dirt on you, Bucky, don’t forget.”

Bucky shrugged. “So I ate a few worms in my day,” he said. “What boy didn’t?”

“What about that time you almost set the house on fire?” Natasha said.

“I didn’t realize that the crayon would catch on fire,” Bucky said. 

“Please, excuse my brother,” Natasha said to Pepper. “He can’t help it; he’s an idiot.”

Pepper smiles. “You two are close.”

“Yeah,” Natasha said, smiling fondly at Bucky. “I keep trying to convince him to move to New York, but he’s a Midwestern boy at heart. Even though his best friend’s living here now.”

“So how long are you staying?” Pepper asked.

“A few more days,” Bucky said. “Steve just got back from his tour. I wanted to spend some time with him. And my sister’s soulmate.” He considered Pepper for a long moment. “You’re a nice woman, Pepper. I give you my blessing.”

Pepper laughed. “Well, thank you. I like you too, Bucky.”

“Just be good to her,” Bucky said. 

They talked for a little while longer, before Bucky said he had to leave. “You take the car,” Natasha said. “Pepper…” She bit her lip. “Would it be all right if I stayed the night? Bucky’s snoring is intolerable, and I only have a studio apartment.”

“Of course,” Pepper said. 

Bucky grinned. “Right. Snoring. I get it.” 

Natasha elbowed him. “Have a good night, Bucky.”

Pepper hugged Bucky and said good night. And then she and Natasha sat on the couch, close together. 

“So you’re adopted,” Pepper said, because she’d been thinking about that. “How old were you?”

“Two,” Natasha said. “My birth parents died in a fire, but I got out. I don’t remember how. I just know I ended up in an orphanage, and my parents here adopted me.”

“Do you remember them? Your birth parents?” Pepper asked.

Natasha shook her head. “No,” she said. “My earliest memories are of my adoptive parents. They’re good people. I’m glad they took me in.”

“Do you know anything about your family in Russia?”

Again, Natasha shook her head. “I’ve tried to find out something about my parents or my family in Russia, but I haven’t found anything.”

“I’m sorry,” Pepper said. She was thinking, though, of a PI she knew, a man who was could find out just about anything about anyone. 

“It’s okay,” Natasha said. “Thanks for putting up with my brother, by the way.”

“I like him,” Pepper said. “He’s funny. And I’m sure I’ll be getting more secrets about you out of him.”

Natasha grimaced. “Yeah, you probably will.” Her expression softened, and Pepper’s heart sped up. “About staying the night… it doesn’t have to mean anything. It really is a pain having Bucky in the apartment.”

“Or it could mean something.” Pepper kissed Natasha, gently at first, then a bit rougher, a bit dirtier. Their mouths opened, and their kiss deepened. Natasha squeezed Pepper’s knee; Pepper tangled her fingers in Natasha’s hair. She was a little nervous, yes, but mostly she just wanted Natasha in her bed. They’d been texting the past week, each text getting a little bolder, more sexual. Pepper was ready for this. 

They stood up together, arms wrapped around each other. “Oh fuck,” Natasha groaned. “I’ve wanted this so long.”

They made their way to the bedroom, bumping into tables and chairs and laughing at their clumsiness. 

They fell into Pepper’s bed and kept kissing. Then Pepper sat back, straddling Natasha and smiling down at her. “You’re so beautiful,” she murmured. She bit her lip. “I don’t—I looked on the internet, but I’m not quite sure what to—”

Natasha put her finger to Pepper’s lips. “It’s okay,” she said, and then slid her hands down Pepper’s sides. “I want to see you.”

Pepper nodded and unbuttoned her shirt, shrugging it off. She reached back to undo her bra, hesitating just a moment. Then she unclasped it and tossed it to the side. 

Natasha reached up and put her hands over Pepper’s breasts, sliding Pepper’s nipples between her fingers. 

“Now you,” Pepper said, and Natasha sat up slightly so she could pull off her shirt. Pepper helped her with her bra, and then she looked down at Natasha’s round breasts. Bigger than Pepper’s, with rosy nipples. Pepper leaned down and licked Natasha’s right nipple, making Natasha gasp.

Natasha threaded her fingers in Pepper’s hair. “Oh God,” she said. “Yes.”

Pepper sucked on Natasha’s nipple for a few moments, and then she put her mouth to the other nipple. 

Natasha started squirming and bucking beneath Pepper. “Pepper,” she murmured. “Please.” She slid her hand down between her own legs and started rubbing her clit through her jeans. 

Pepper took her mouth away and rolled off Natasha so that they could both get their pants off. Pepper looked over at Natasha, admiring her lean, creamy white body. Natasha was looking at Pepper too, with hunger in her eyes. 

“I want you,” she said, kissing Pepper’s neck. 

“Yeah,” Pepper gasped, her hand moving over Natasha’s toned abdomen, down between Natasha’s legs. Her fingers slid through the wetness of Natasha’s cunt. 

“Fuck,” Natasha said, squeezing her eyes shut. “More.”

Pepper pressed her fingers to Natasha’s clit and rubbed. Natasha’s hips started moving, and Natasha gasped and moaned, occasionally pressing a kiss to Pepper’s lips. 

Pepper slid her fingers inside Natasha, marveling at how hot and wet she was. “You’re so wet,” she said. 

“For you, baby,” Natasha said, kissing Pepper again. 

Pepper moved her fingers in and out of Natasha, then pulled them out to rub Natasha’s clit again. 

“A little more,” Natasha said, voice strained. “Just a little—ah, yes—” She went still, and then let out an almost pained groan. “Fuck,” she panted. She looked up at Pepper, panting. “That was perfect.” 

Pepper reached between her own legs to try to find relief from the need in her cunt. Who knew getting another woman off would make her so turned on?

Natasha grabbed her hand. “No,” she said. “I want to taste you.” She kissed Pepper. “Please, can I taste you?”

Pepper nodded. “Yes.”

Natasha kissed her way down Pepper’s body, between her breasts, down her abdomen, to her mons. Then she slid her tongue between the folds of Pepper’s cunt, making Pepper moan. 

“Oh yeah,” Pepper said. “Yes, that’s good.”

Natasha moved her tongue down, until she was inside Pepper. Then she licked back up, slowly. She did this a few times until Pepper was begging for her to make her come. 

Natasha smirked and then really started lapping at Pepper’s cunt, pressing her tongue hard against her clit and licking circles around it. She slid two fingers inside Pepper, curling them and then pumping them in and out of Pepper.

All Pepper could do was groan and curse as Natasha ate her out. “Oh fuck—” she said and then came, cunt clenching around Natasha’s fingers.

Natasha lay next to Pepper, and Pepper put her arm around Natasha and pulled her close. 

It wasn’t long before they were both asleep. 

Pepper woke early the next morning. The sunlight was falling across the bed, making Natasha’s hair shine. Natasha was sleeping peacefully, and from this angle, Pepper could see her device clearly, so that she could read her own name on Natasha’s wrist.

When Pepper had gotten her device, at the age of thirteen, she’d been so excited at the idea of finding her soulmate. She thought that once her device went off, she’d be happy and safe with her soulmate forever. 

And Pepper was happy with Natasha. But she didn’t feel secure. Love was not what she had expected it would be. She wanted to be Natasha forever, yes, but she was afraid that they wouldn’t be together for the rest of their lives. She was afraid that something would go wrong. Natasha might leave her. They might fall out of love. The device was not a guarantee, not a promise. It was just a name on a wrist. The rest was up to the two people. 

She loved Natasha. She wasn’t sure exactly when it had happened, but she’d fallen in love with her soulmate, after all. 

Pepper lay close to Natasha, and in her sleep, Natasha sighed and moved closer to Pepper. Nothing was guaranteed, now. It was all up to them.

\----------------

“You know what today is?” Pepper asked, entering the living room with a large envelope.

Natasha glanced up from the magazine she was reading. “Wednesday.”

“Ha ha,” Pepper said, sitting down next to Natasha. “It’s our six month anniversary.”

“Oh,” Natasha said, and frowned. “I didn’t get you anything.”

“That’s okay, it doesn’t matter.” She handed Natasha the package. “I got you this.”

“What is it?” Natasha said, pulling the contents out. 

“I had an old friend find what he could about your birth parents,” Pepper said. “Phil’s the best PI there is. This is what he found.”

“Oh my God.” Natasha looked down at the papers, mouth open. “Pepper, this is amazing.” She picked up the first paper and read it. “Andela Kovac was born in Serbia in 1964.” She flipped to the next page. “Timur Romanoff was born in Stalingrad, Russia, in 1960.” She looked up at Pepper. “This is—I can’t believe you did this. I don’t know what to say.”

“Go on,” Pepper said. “Read it.” 

Pepper watched as Natasha read about her parents. Natasha was smiling to herself. “You know, I always had this fantasy that my mother was a great ballerina,” Natasha said. “Turns out she grew up on a farm. My father too. Oh.” She pulled out a small photograph. “My God. I’ve never seen them.” 

Pepper looked over at the picture of Natasha’s parents. “You look just like your mother,” Pepper said. 

“Yeah,” Natasha said, smiling. “Pepper, I can’t thank you enough.” She leaned over and kissed Pepper. 

Pepper smiled back at her. “I had to do it,” she said. “Because you wanted so much to know.”

Natasha settled into Pepper arms and continued looking through the papers. “We should move in together,” she said.

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Natasha said. “Let’s start looking for places.”

“I like my apartment.”

Natasha looked up at Pepper. “We’ll start looking on Saturday.”

“Well as long as you’ve made your decision,” Pepper said, laughing. “All right. We’ll move in together.”

“Good,” Natasha said. “I love you, you know.”

It wasn’t the first time she’d said it, but like every other time, it made Pepper’s heart jump. “I love you too.”

“I heard there’s nice place out near Broadway,” Natasha said. “We’ll go there first.”

Pepper smiled down at her. “Whatever you want, babe.”

\-----------

“So,” Tony said. “Settling down, finally. Won’t you miss the parties? The booze? The women?”

Pepper snorted a laugh. “I think you’re confusing your life with mine.”

“Oh, right. Well, congratulations, anyway.” He put his arm around Pepper. “You’ve chosen a fine wife.”

Natasha was currently speaking with some of Pepper’s friends from college, who had gone crazy with accusations after she’d invited them to her engagement party. “You found your soulmate and didn’t tell us?” Kitty said. “What the hell?”

She’d apologized to them all. None of them cared that Pepper had ended up with a woman. In fact, Pepper found out that Janet currently had a girlfriend. Janet and Wanda were both at the party; they were in the group Natasha was talking to. 

“I brought a friend, I hope you don’t mind,” Tony said. “Well, he’s sort of more than a friend. He’s over with Bucky.”

Pepper looked over at Bucky, who was talking to a tall, blond man. He was very attractive, very muscular. And young, at least as young as Bucky. 

“More than a friend?” Pepper asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Yeah,” Tony said, looking a little embarrassed. It was a rare look for him. “Steve. He’s in the air force. He knows Rhodey, sort of. We met and…” Tony shrugged. 

“Wait, Steve? Bucky’s best friend?” Pepper said. 

“Yeah, small world,” Tony said.

Pepper smirked. “And you said I was robbing the cradle.”

Tony laughed. “Yeah, I know. He’s so young, but he’s—he’s great.” Tony and Steve caught each other’s eye across the room and smiled at each other. 

Pepper recognized that look. She considered teasing Tony for falling in love, after all his years of a being an anti-love cynic. She chose to hold her tongue. 

Tony looked back Pepper. “I’m happy for you, Pepper,” he said. 

“I’m happy for you, too,” Pepper replied

Tony frowned. “What do you mean?”

Pepper patted Tony’s back. “You’ll realize soon enough.”

She walked over to Steve and held out her hand. “Hi, Steve,” she said. “I’m Pepper Potts. It’s nice to finally meet you; I’ve heard about you from Bucky. And I’m sure I’ll be hearing about you from Tony, now.”

Steve ducked his head, smiling. “Yeah, I guess so,” he said. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Potts.”

Pepper laughed. “Oh God, don’t. You make me feel old. Pepper.”

“Pepper,” Steve echoed. “Congratulations on your engagement.”

“You’ll be coming to the wedding?” Pepper asked.

“Of course he is,” Bucky said. “He can be Natasha’s second best man.”

“The gender neutral term is wedding party member,” Natasha said, as she appeared next to Pepper. “And of course Steve can be in my party, along with Jane and my brother. Pepper, I think your friends will kill you and me if you don’t invite them to be members.”

“Yeah, I know,” Pepper said, glancing back at her friends, who gestured vigorously for her to come over. “Looks like I’m needed.” She looked at Natasha. “I’ll be back shortly.”

“Doubt that,” Natasha said. “I barely got away from them with my life.”

“Well, you’ll come save me if I need you, right?” Pepper asked. 

“Of course.”

Pepper’s friends started berating her immediately, but she didn’t feel all that bad. She was going to be marrying her soulmate. She snuck a look at Natasha. Maybe it wouldn’t be forever, but Pepper could hope, and maybe it would be forever, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tempted to write Tony's side of the story, but it might not happen.


End file.
